Chemicals React
by xIchimatsux
Summary: After an accident, Yuuri becomes covered in a strange chemical which... turns him into a girl! Now she must face the trials as the new Demon Queen of Shin Makoku, which includes being engaged to a possessive blonde prince! Wolfram x Fem!Yuuri - Formally Accidents Happen, Yuuri (Adopted from dreamqueenhottie) *Will only be updated twice a month as of March 10th, 2016*
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A young boy - about ten with black hair and black eyes - giggled as his father told him a joke. They were in their car, and the boy looked out the window with excitement showing in his eyes. His father chuckled. "Are you excited, Yuuri?" The young boy -Yuuri Shibuya - turned to his father and nodded, a big smile on his face. The man - Shouma Shibuya - couldn't help but notice how Yuuri reminded him of his mother, Miko, when he smiled like that. He watched as Yuuri pressed his face to the window glass, laughing at the mere thought of where they were going.

When, out of nowhere, a truck came veering around a corner on the wrong side of the road, carrying some dangerous cargo.

The truck appeared so suddenly that both drivers steered to the opposite direction, causing the Shibuya's car to crash to the side of the road. Both Yuuri and Shouma managed to get out of the car and to cover before the car burst into flames.

But neither of them noticed the barrels of chemicals rolling down the hill and towards them.

* * *

Shouma woke up with a pain in his head. He could hear the cries of his son. He looked up and saw that the truck was gone and their car was on fire. He saw Yuuri laying near the car with a broken barrel near him. But what worried him most was that his son was covered in a thick and colorful chemical, which was most likely the content of the barrel. All he knew for certain was that it didn't look good.

Shouma immediately fished for his phone, calling 911 as soon as he found it. The sight of his son attempting to remove the goo from himself made him nervous and pannicky. Who knew what the chemical would do.

* * *

The ambulence arrived ten minutes later. The paramedics wrapped the young child in a body bag. However this is not the type you see at normal crime scenes with dead bodies; instead of being black, this one was a clear one. One could see the boy unconsious after all the screaming, as well as the smell of the chemicals.

Shouma sat next to him in the ambulence, a worried look in his eyes. He had made sure to call Miko, who promised to meet Shouma and Yuuri at the hospital with their other son, Shori.

Looking at Yuuri once more, Shouma started crying.

* * *

The red light outside the operation room's doors switched off, causing Yuuri's three family members to stand up. First was his mother, Miko. She held on to her husband's, Shouma's, hand. On the other side was their older son and Yuuri's brother, Shori. They all watched the doors in anticipation until the doctor came out.

The doctor wiped his forehead with a hankercheif that a nurse had handed him. He noticed the group of three and walked over to him. "Your son will be better within a few days." This caused Miko and Shouma to sigh in relief and Shori to smile. "However, I must inform you..." This caused the family to look up with worried looks. He sighed. "I don't know how to break the news."

"Please tell us, Doctor." Miko spoke. "What has happened to Yuu-chan?" Everyone could see the worry showing in her eyes.

The doctor sighed once more. "Your son is suffering from side effects of the chemical that was spilled on him." He paused and looked at the expressions of the family; all looked worried. "It will take some time for the child to get used to the new changes." The family could tell he was trying to think of the best way to explain the new changes.

It was silent for a few seconds before Shori spoke up. "Will my brother become a science experiment?"

The doctor shook his head. "I talked to the officials and they agreed to leave him alone. You won't lose your precious little brother." He turned to the parents. "However, the side effects have proven to be permanent."

"What are the side effects?" Shouma asked.

"It appears to be affecting your son physically."

"Meaning?" Miko asked, worried for her son.

The doctor sighed. _Its now or never._ "You're son is becoming a female." He said.

Each family had a different reaction. Miko squeeled in delight, excited to have a daughter. The older brother blushed at the thought of his male sibling becoming a female. And the father simply fainted. Miko clapped her hands together. "I've always wanted a daughter!" She exclaimed.

The doctor just sweatdropped.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Five years after the accident, the young boy was now a gorgeous young girl. She had waist-long black hair, and big black eyes, decorated with long eyelashes. Despite the fact that she was a boy a few years back, she was the most wanted girl in the neighborhood and in school. All the girls were jelous of her, whilst all the boys wanted her. However, even though she looks like and has the instinct of a girl, she still had some male-like traits. He stamina and strength were far greater than the normal teenage girl. This gave her the advantage in case anyone decided to try anything on her.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this rewritten version of the prologue of dreamqueenhottie's story, Accidents Happen Yuuri. She gave me permission to adopt this, so I am going to do her proud. I will be keeping the first 15 chapters the same, but with grammar fixes. Anyways, I plan to update at least twice a month, if not more. I will update as much as I can, but I have school and my YouTube editing to focus on as well. However, I will not abandon you! I plan to finish this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be posted within a couple weeks!**

 **Next Chapter: Dreams of Another World**


	2. Dreams of Another World

Warning: Starting this chapter there will be T rated content such as strong language and other content.

If you notice any misspellings or grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can go change them.

Chapter One: Dreams of Another World

* * *

Yuuri walked past the gym where the Martial Arts club was practicing Kung-Fu. She smiled as she realized she could easily point out what each person had to work on. Even though she had only taken Kung-Fu for about a year, she had earned her black belt within a few months. Therefore, she quit and joined another martial art. She now has a black belt in Karate, Kung-Fu, Judo, Tae Kwan Do and 16 other martial arts. She also took gymnastics, ballet, regular dancing, circus and other activities like that.

The young girl was the strongest in her town. She was even stronger than those who had taken martial arts since they could walk! However, no one could tell since she looked like any other teenage girl with no muscles.

However, even though she knows all of these things, there came a slight side effect from the chemical apart from the gender change; she had traits that no other human had. They were traits that her family decided to keep a secret due to the fact that if anyone found out about the traits, she would definitely become a science experiment.

Yuuri laughed to herself as she noticed that every one of the boys had stopped with what they were doing and stared at her. She knew why and, to tell the truth, she would be better off without those eyes of theirs.

Just to play with them, she blew a kiss in their direction. They all fainted at the same time, ending up on the floor with nosebleeds. It amused Yuuri so much to tick off those men that were so obviously lusting after her. She had no interest in them, but she liked to make them think they had a chance.

Yuuri shook her head as she walked past. She had absolutely no interest in the men who swirl around her; however, there is one man she has been unable to stop thinking about. A boy that has always been appearing in her dreams since the day her gender transformation was complete and she was officially a girl.

The boy in her dreams was like Adonis; the most beautiful around, with wavy, gold blonde hair and big, wise, green eyes. However, according to her dreams, he was rather spoiled and the jealous kind. Once in her dreams, she saw a woman with him. The woman looked a lot like herself except that she had red hair and silver eyes; otherwise, this woman would look identical to Yuuri.

She remembered one of her dreams clearer than the other ones. It was strange, but it really got to her for some reason, in a way that is impossible to understand.

The young woman was walking through the garden. She was wearing a white knee-dress with a light blue cardigan that really brought out her beautiful eyes.

She paused at a wilted flower patch. She looked at the flowers sadly, as if she was feeling bad for the poor plants. She slowly bent forward, touching one of the wilted flowers. Before she could blink, the flower sprouted back to life to reveal itself as a beautiful golden flower with emerald colored sprouts in the middle. It made the girl smile.

A boy approached her from behind. "Camille." The voice spoke, causing the girl to turn around towards him. The blonde boy looked at her with sad eyes that made her want to hug him. However, she knew that with her status, she could not do it.

"Lord von Bielefelt..." She paused as she stood up. "What's the matter?" She asked. Even her voice sounded like Yuuri's, which made the black-haired female shiver every time.

The blonde suddenly walked right up to her, grabbing her by the forearms and shook her ever so slightly. "Is it true what Julia said?" He asked. Camille tilted her head in confusion. "That you are dying and only have a few days left to live?" He seemed very upset.

Camille sighed and reached up to gently push the boy's arms off of her shoulders. "It is true, Lord von Bielefelt." She paused for a moment as she turned her back to him, facing the flowers once again. "I am not to be in this world for much longer." She looked down at her feet. "I do not know for certain how many days I have left, but I do know it is not long." She spoke as if dying was nothing big.

The blonde snapped. His sad expression disappeared in a second and was replaced with a look of pure anger that would make even the strongest of heroes shiver in displeasure. He reached out and grabbed Camille to turn her back towards him furiously. "Don't talk as if it doesn't matter!"

The girl's red hair flew around her head as she was turned around, silver eyes widening as she met the blonde's emerald ones. He was not amused. "Lord von Bielefelt..." She didn't know what to say at the moment.

The blonde silenced her. "Why don't you make someone heal you?" He was almost shouting in her face. He was really worried for the girl; anyone could see that.

The girl just sighed, once again moving the boy's arms away from her. "Don't you think I've alreadt trued?" Her voice was now stern, causing the boy to flinch ever so slightly. Now the tears were falling from her face. "I have tried everything to get rid of this, but nothing ever worked!" She was crying as if she had been holding the pain back for awhile. "I'm dying and there is nothing I can do about it." She buried her face in her hands, letting herself cry out her pain.

The blonde boy looked at her with a guilt showing in his eyes. He acted on a whim and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Lord von Bielefelt?" Camille asked, shocked at his actions. The boy never showed any affection and certainly never hugged anyone.

The boy just held her until he once again acted on his emotions; he pulled her away from him, only to kiss her. This action shocked her greatly as she was not prepared for such. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind and pushed the man away from her almost immediately. "What are you doing?" She asked, fear showing in her voice.

The blonde looked at her for a moment before answering. "I'm doing what is expected of a man that has fallen for a girl." His voice was shameful, as if he regretted doing it; but then it was as if he changed and he looked at her lovingly. "I've fallen in love with you, Camille."

Camille's eyes widened at his statement, but after a second, she looked away. "Lord von Bielefelt... One day you'll find someone even better than me." The boy stared at her. "Someone who won't disappear out of your life as fast as I will." And with that, the young woman walked away, leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

Yuuri had been wondering why she kept having those dreams, and they weren't just about the blonde either. Her dreams consisted of an entire world with different people all over the place; the only reason she constantly thought about the blonde is because he was by far the most beautiful one of them all.

But the boy wasn't the only handsome man, oh no. In every dream there are tons of handsome men which would make any girl drool over them. But of course, once being a man and all, Yuuri didn't drool over them; her female instincts made her drawn to men but she didn't act like the other girls in school with their squealing and fanclubs. She was natural in her own way.

Yuuri wasn't even watching where she was going. She just continued to walk, her black hair tied into a high ponytail that flapped around her. Since her hair was so long, the ponytail ended at her waist.

She knew the boys were all staring at her. Why did their school uniform have to have such short skirts? It ended mid-thigh, which her father and overprotective older brother did not like. They tried to convince her principle to allow her to wear another skirt, but their prayers were not answered.

The uniform was a simple white shirt with a black jacket. The skirt, as mentioned earlier, was short and was checkered. She wore white socks with any type of shoes. Yuuri had chosen black converse since they were the most comfortable.

Yuuri had somehow wandered into the park, thinking of the world she kept dreaming about. Suddenly she could hear someone speaking near her.

Turning her head, she spotted the four biggest bullies of the town surrounding a person who looked familiar to her. "Who..." She asked herself in a whisper before it hit her. "Hey, Murata!" She yelled, earning the attention of the four bullies and their prey. "Need any help?" Her face showed a great deal of mischief as she thought about ways to deal with those ugly bastards.

Murata just stared at her with a shocked expression. "Shibuya?" He asked. He had completely forgotten the bullies for a mere moment due to the fact that he was lost thinking about how beautiful she had gotten in the two years they had not seen each other.

One of the bullies turned towards her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the high-school hottie known as Shibuya Yuuri." He said. He sounded as if he thought he was stronger and more superior than her in every way. "We'll get to you later, honey. We just have to handle this guys first-" He was cut short as he realized his prey had disappeared.

Yuuri just sighed and shook her head as she put her bag on the ground. The boys started to approach her. "We lost our prey because of you, sweetheart. Now you have to pay." He and his friends were now surrounding her, evil looks on their faces.

One of the bullies stepped up to her; apparently he was the leader. "You know-" He stroked a finger down her cheek. "-you could pay us with your body; that would make things much easier."

Yuuri could clearly smell the alcohol in his breath, which made her want to hurl. Since she really didn't want to kiss this guy, she brought out her foot and tripped him to the side. This caused him to fall to the ground. It didn't take the other bullies long to trap her in place, but Yuuri just cracked her fingers and smirked.

* * *

Murata ran back to the park with the police following close behind. "It's right here." He said. But what they saw shocked them.

There she was, the most beautiful girl in town, standing with her arms crossed over her chest with not a scratch on her. A pleased look played on her face, and she was nodding to herself as she looked at something in front of her. However, Murata didn't think of that.

The boy ran up to her. "Hey Shibuya!" He called to her in a rather worried voice.

Yuuri turned towards him. Still smiling, she pulled the boy towards her and turned him to what she was looking at. "Isn't that the most beautiful sight?" She asked.

Murata looked and gasped at what he saw. The four bullies - now stripped of all their clothing with the exception of their underwear - hung from the tree in a diamond pattern. If he wasn't so shocked, he would say it was very creative. "I think I have outdone myself this time, don't you think?" Yuuri stated as she removed her hands from the boy's shoulders. "A true masterpiece." She kissed the tip of her fingers like a french cook. She was rather strange, but funny at the same time.

The police walked up to them. "Young lady?" He spoke, earning her attention. "Were you the one who did this?" He asked.

Yuuri looked at them with an cute, innocent look that could even make a homosexual fall for her. "I'm sorry, officer. I tend to go overboard with my self defence reflexes." She looked away, that innocent look still on her face. She brought her hands up to her face while tears fell down her cheeks. "When I regained my senses, they were already up there!" Her voice was rather childish, but very effective. The officer looked at her with a guilty look.

"Oh, don't cry." He said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We won't report this; I promise." He smiled softly at her.

Yuuri wiped away her tears. "Thank you officer."

"Now run along while we handle this."

Yuuri picked up her bag with her back turned towards the officer. A successful grin appeared on her face as she walked away. Once she knew she was out of their earshot, she giggled. "Oh, I love my acting skills." She stated. "I wouldn't have been able to do that five years ago." She swung her bag in a circle at her side as she giggled once more.

"And why is that?" The voice came so suddenly that Yuuri yelped and jumped around, placing a hand on her chest. She met the grinning face of Murata. Had the boy followed her?

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she started walking again.

Murata began walking next to her. "You said that you wouldn't have been able to do that five years ago. Why is that?"

Yuuri knew she wouldn't be able to sneak out of this one, so she sighed and tried to find a way to say it. "Five years ago..." She paused. "...I was a boy."

A gasp was heard from the boy. "Did you operate?"

Yuuri looked at him as if he was insane. "What? No!" She sighed. "Just before I turned ten, I was in an accident. I was covered in some weird chemical in the proces..." She gathered her breath. "The thing is that the chemical was poisonous and when they found out about the side effects from the chemical, I was already turning into a girl. What a life, huh?" She turned unusually quiet after that.

Murata looked at her. "So you didn't have a choice in becoming a female?"

At those words, Yuuri smiled brightly at Murata. "Actually, I don't mind being a girl." This confused Murata.

"Why not?"

"Because..." She gathered her thoughts as she looked for a way to explain. "Even though I am a female now, my male strength and stamina never faded." She was proud of that; anyone could tell from the look on her face. "Besides, that weird chemical gave me some amazing features." He face turned evil as she thought of everything she could do.

"And what are those features?" Murata asked carefully. He did not like that face she was making.

Yuuri halted suddenly. She stared into thin air before turning towards Murata with an emotionless expression. Slowly and uncomfortably, she bent over Murata's shoulder and hissed into his ear:

"I can see dead people."

After that, she giggled and skipped down the street, leaving a wide-eyed Murata to his thoughts. It took him a while to process that she had just joked with him in order to get away from him. Murata sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"What a troublesome queen she will be..." Murata said to himself. "I hope Shin Makoku will be able to handle it." He straightened his back on his shoulder and walked the opposite direction as Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri laid in her bed, sound asleep. However, it looked like she was having a bad dream. She kept stirring under the sheets like she was trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in, even though she was already asleep.

She was dreaming about that weird world yet again, but she could not make out anything in the dream. Then she started to hear a voice calling out to her.

"Yuuri..."

"Who...?"

"Yuuri, come to us."

"Who are you...?"

"Please my king... Come to us... Your kingdom needs you..."

The voice didn't speak anymore after that due to the fact that Yuuri had jolted awake, sweat dripping down her body.

Panting heavily, Yuuri allowed her head rest in her hands. "Who...?" She asked herself. "Who in the world outside my family knows my destiny?"

She had long since known about what she were to be one day. In fact, her mother told her right after Yuuri's transformation. It was like a congratulations-on-becoming-a-girl present of sorts.

That is partly the reason why she decided to become stronger. She decided to work harder in school and even read up on politics in order for her to become a good ruler for her future kingdom.

She had no idea what type of what type of world she was supposed to rule over, but she was rather worried over the whole thing due to the fact that the other worlders most likely didn't know about her transformation. She was wondering how they would react to it all.

She decided to just let it go and try to go to sleep, which turned out to be a difficult thing. It was about three in the morning when she finally dozed off on her pillow. Thankfully she was not bothered by anymore strange dreams.

* * *

Yuuri walked calmly to school. She had made sure to get up early since she promised to meet up with a friend of hers before school started. A friend that watched over her constantly, like a gaurdian angel.

This friend was the only person outside her family that knew about her transformation and about her destiny. Her name was Lady Archer von Radford. Archer had brown hair and baby blue eyes. She was apparently part of the Ten Aristocrats back in Shin Makoku. Yes, Archer was from Shin Makoku. However, she was sent here before Yuuri was born to watch over the Shibuya family. She was very funny and mischievous, much like Yuuri. They tended to play pranks on people when they were together.

Yuuri spotted her best friend by the gates, waving at her. Yuuri just laughed and started jogging to the brunette. Once she was close enough, they hugged each other. Archer even spun Yuuri around a little as they laughed.

Once they had stopped spinning and laughing, Archer decided to be funny and bowed in front of her. Yuuri and Archer held no formalities, so they were extremely comfortable together. "Oh beautiful Demon Queen, how long did you expect me to wait for thee?" Archer had spoken with a british accent - which she had learned the sixteen years she had been here - which Yuuri laughed at. They joked like this so that Yuuri didn't feel so stressed about being Demon Queen.

Going along with the joke, Yuuri curtsied gracefully. "Please accept my most humble apologies." Archer stood straight after that, holding out her arm. "The traffic was simply ghastly. I am considering about creating a law that only the Queen may walk on that path." She had spoken with such a heavy british accent that Archer couldn't help but burst out laughing. Yuuri smiled. She knew that even if Archer came back to Shin Makoku with her, she would not revert back to formalities.

"Who do you think you are, laughing at your Queen like that?" Yuuri asked, continuing with the accent. This only made Archer laugh harder.

After some time, the brunette girl had calmed down. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. It's just that your astonishing beauty makes me laugh with joy for being in your presence." She also added the most hilarious accent. However, Yuuri was the one who burst out laughing this time.

* * *

At the end of the school bell, Yuuri was the first one to run out the doors. She was closely followed by Archer, who seemed to lag behind a bit. "Come back here, Yuuri!" She screamed at her as the brunette tried to keep up with her.

With the grace of a dancer, Yuuri spun around to look at her. She didn't walk over there though; she just laughed. "If you want me, you're going to have to catch me!" And with that, the black-haired girl turned and continued running.

* * *

The two had ran into the park when Archer finally caught up to Yuuri fully. Archer locked Yuuri in place. "Got ya!" She said. "Now take back what you said." She playfully threatened.

Yuuri screamed in Archer's grip. "Sorry..." She said. Archer loosened her grip slightly, but Yuuri continued. "I don't speak French."

"I didn't speak French."

"Sounded like French to me."

Archer smiled evilly as she started pulling Yuuri towards the fountain. "Okay. If you don't want to apologize..." She threw Yuuri's feet onto the edge. "You know what will happen." She slipped out of her hold on Yuuri. Yuuri's feet were already halfway over the edge and only water was under it.

"You wouldn't dare." Yuuri said. She was really scared of what the young noble was going to do. It didn't look for the young Queen right now.

"Will you apologize?"

Yuuri thought for a moment before answering. "No way in hell will I ever apologize!"

Archer laughed at how childish her best friend could be sometimes. But right now, the young girl had something to do, and she was going to do it.

"Suit yourself."

With a loud splash, Yuuri fell into the water, drenching herself from top to bottom while Archer just stood there and laughed at how ridiculous the young black-haired girl looked.

"Oh, Archer... When I get out of here... You are so dead!" She was about to get out but she slipped on the fountain ground and fell backwards. She hit her head on the edge of the fountain and fainted immediately.

"Yuuri!" Archer screamed in alarm.

But without anyone - even Archer - noticing it, Yuuri had just gotten sucked into some kind of whirlpool not noticeable to any other bystander. To everyone else, she was just a young girl who had gone through some terrible accident.

They had no idea what she was about to go through.

* * *

So I meant to write this up during the week and post it on Sunday - which was yesterday - but I have been busy with school this week as well as the fact that I was not anywhere near my computer on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I plan to update every Sunday. If I cannot update on Sunday, then it will be by Monday or Tuesday.

Archer is my version of Nathan. Nathan was the OC in dreamqueenhottie's story, but Archer is mine. I was planning on having Archer return to Shin Makoku at some point, but I am not sure when. If you have any suggestions at all, please let me know.

In case you were wondering, yes, Lord von Radford is an actual Aristocrat in the Ten Aristocrats. Not much is known about him so I decided to make Archer his daughter.

I want to thank the ones who favorite, followed and reviewed my story. I had nine favorites and 18 follows just for the first chapter! There were a couple of reviews I also wanted to answer personally.

: I took your advice and decided to change some ideas that Dream had. One of them was Nathan. Some other things will change too (most likely). I will also be adding Wolfram's POV here too.

dreamqueenhottie: I hope I made you happy with this remake of yours. Hope you keep on reading!

I was also thinking of adding Archer's backstory and pairing her up with someone. This will be a side pairing. I will not reveal who. If you would like to see some of Archer as well, please let me know.

* * *

Update (Jan 12th, 2016): Thanks to a reviewer, I realized how many spelling mistakes I had. Because of the fact that I usually use Wordpad, I have a lot of spelling mistakes. I am going to be using Google Drive Docs from now on to check my spellings. Sorry for the many mistakes!


	3. First Meetings

_**Chapter Two: First Meetings**_

* * *

Yuuri POV

Black eyes fluttered open tiredly as black curls of wet hair flowed around a beautiful pale face that wore a cute, confused expression. Feeling rather dizzy, Yuuri kept laying on the ground so she wouldn't fall right back down as she tried to sit up. It would be a complete waste of energy, something she really didn't have a lot of at the moment.

She laid there for about ten minutes before she finally found it in her heart to sit up. He arms wobbled as she forced herself into an upright position.

The first thing she noticed when she looked around was the enviroment; emerald-green grass and huge, healthy-looking trees surrounded her. The fresh forest air hit her in the face as a gentle smile formed on her face. She just loved the smell of nature.

Now feeling better than she did before, she managed to stand on her feet again. She giggled like a childas she threw her arms out and pirouetted a few times. She stopped after a few seconds and looked out over the world that laid out before her. She couldn't wait to see the capital.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed in joy. "I'm actually here!"

Her joy was cut short as she realized how she looked. There was no way she would be able to walk around in the wet uniform she was wearing; even if it were dry, it would be rather unfitting for a woman to walk around with a skirt as short as hers. Picking up her bag that - somehow - got transported with her, she dug out the change of clothing she always carried with her. Sure they were also a bit improper, but it was better than walking around in a wet school uniform!

Looking around, she found a tree that looked big enough to hide her as she changed. It took quite a bit of effort to change out of her wet clothes. However, she managed to get out of them and into more comfortable and dry clothing. Her outfit consisted of denim shorts, a black and white checkered tube-top and a jean jacket that covered half her torso and arms. She wrapped her wet uniform in a plastic bag she had in her school bag before putting it in. She had also changed her shoes from black converse to black sandals with a one centimeter heal. It was summer clothing, perfect for the weather she was now in.

Without thinking, she started walking towards god-knows where until she could hear a sort of chattering from a tree not far from her. ' _Don't go there, Your Highness; turn around and walk the other way in order to get to your kingdom._ ' The voice said. She focused her eyes on the forest, trying to figure out exactly what was speaking to and warning her.

Feeling like she was being stalked, she cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Would you be so kind as to show yourself?" She asked the mysterious voice, feeling slightly stupid since there was a high possibility that no one else could hear the voice. The only reason she could was because of her transformation.

' _If it would please Her Majesty, then I shall._ ' The voice said from the forest. The sound of wings rang in Yuuri's ears and she soon spotted a skeleton flying straight towards her. Anyone would panic at the sight of it, but the creature did not give off a negative aura; therefore, Yuuri just stood there and watched the strange and magnificent creature fly up to her.

The creature stopped right in front of her and looked at her through the black holes that were supposed to hold his eyes. Either way, Yuuri could still see the creature was looking at her with great curiosity and kindness. ' _You are not afraid of us?_ ' He asked her, tilting it's head in confusion as it's teeth clattered.

Yuuri just shook her head. "Why should I be afraid of such a magnificent creature that gives off no evil intent?" She asked the skeleton. She could - in some way - tell that the weird skeleton was smiling at her with happiness. "What do you call yourselves? Your kind, I mean."

' _Our kind is called the fly-bone by those who cannot speak with us._ ' The skeleton said, his voice now tainted with sadness. ' _We have never been able to tell others what we call ourselves._ ' The last part was voiced with sadness, which broke Yuuri's heart.

"I can speak with you." She paused for a moment. "Can't you tell me what you call yourselves?" It was a simple question, but one could tell that it brought the fly-bone great joy to hear someone ask 's wings flapped and it's teeth shackled more than ever; Yuuri could tell the creature was laughing with joy.

' _It would be a great honor to tell the new queen our name._ ' The fly-bone said politely. ' _We call ourselves Hezurrak._ ' At the mention of the name, Yuuri felt a humongous wave of responsibilty wash over her; it was as if the Hezurrak had just entrusted her with his life. It was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the fly-bone before she turned on her heel and went the opposite way she was going. "Thanks for the warning, Mr. Hezurrak!" She called as she walked away. She knew in that moment that she would fit in just fine.

* * *

The young Queen had been walking for what felt like hours. She looked around as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. It was hot and she didn't even know how far away the kingdom was! She sighed. Looking around once more, she smiled in joy.

Yuuri had found a river in a forest with a bunch of trees. It was the perfect place for a break!

She ran over there and got there quickly with the help of the strength she built in her legs in the last five years. When she reached the river, she threw her bag near a tree and knelt down in front of the river. She cupped her hands and picked up some water before drinking whatever she had in her hand. She repeated this a few more times until she was fully refreshed.

She then felt a faint magical aura from her right and jumped up, getting in a fighting stance and facing towards the aura. She glared at the bushes in front of her. "I know someone is there! Come out!"

' **Okay! Just... please don't hurt me!** ' Yuuri watched as a small, bird-like creature came from behind the tree. Yuuri just stared at it in wonder. The little bird was covered in orange, red and yellow. ' **I apologize for interrupting you as you were drinking.** '

Yuuri smiled and sat down with her legs criss-crossed. "It's fine. So, what's your name? Mine is Yuuri." She asked as she motioned for the little bird to come closer.

' **I do not have a name.** ' The bird said. This shocked Yuuri. She listened as the bird continued to speak. ' **My mother was killed by a human when I was just a baby. All she told me was that I was a phoenix who would meet a human that would help me unlock my full magical potential.** '

Yuuri tilted her head. "But how would you know who this human was?" Yuuri was genuinely curious about the young phoenix's situation.

' **She said that the human would have a birthmark that stood out. She said it would be shaped like a phoenix. However, I have been too afraid to get too close to any human. I fear that I will end up dead like my mother... You're the first human I have ever talked to.** ' The Phoenix said. Yuuri was shocked. That's it? A birthmark shaped like a phoenix?

Yuuri gasped in realization. "Wait a second..." She looked down at her ankle and sat there shocked. Once the young bird saw it, he gasped. "I didn't realize what it was shaped like before now..." Yuuri said.

On Yuuri's ankle was her birthmark. However, this birthmark had a unique shape to it. She never knew what it was shaped as until now. Now she realized it was a phoenix. She and the bird looked at each other and Yuuri smiled.

"Hey, how would you like to become my friend and join me?"

The phoenix smiled widely. ' **I would love to!** ' The phoenix launched itself into Yuuri's arms, and they both laughed in joy and happiness. The phoenix looked up at her. ' **Could you please give me a name? Mother said that the human that would become my partner would give me my name!** '

Yuuri smiled and giggled. "I would be honored!" Yuuri thought for a moment before she got one. "How about Natsu? Where I come from, it means Summer!" Yuuri offered. The phoenix nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled! Your name is now Natsu!" Yuuri then yawned. "Now how about we take a nap; I could use one."

* * *

3rd Person POV

A horse walked down the trail with a blonde rider on top. The man was buff and rough-looking, with dirty blonde hair and small, blue eyes. He looked like a jock you would see in America or something similar to it. However you looked at it, he was handsome.

The man looked around, as if he was searching for something. It wasn't until he noticed a feminine figure laying by a river. He got a bit closer and noticed it was a young, black-haired beauty with her eyes closed, as if she were sleeping. In her arms lay a bird who looked as if it were sleeping as well.

The man slowly dismounted the horse and walked over to the girl. The realization that she was not from around the area made him bend down and check her pulse. He sighed in annoyance when he felt the slow pounding of a pulse coming from within the girl's neck. It was all too bothersome; how could he ever deal with a girl that was not from this world? What he needed was the boy who was supposed to arrive today. Instead he's faced with a black-haired girl. He pondered on what to do with her. He could sell her, which would reward him with a lot of money. Now if he could find out what her eye color was, he could determine how much he could get for her.

The man reached out to open the girl's eyelids, only to be stopped by a small and slender hand with the fingers of a piano player on his wrist. What shocked him was that he could not move his arm; the girl had him in an iron grip that was way too strong for someone with her body.

He desperately tried to bend his hand out of her grip, only to notice the girl's muscles twitch a little. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landed on the ground with a loud crash. It felt like he had broken something when he managed to get up.

"Vad i hela världen?" He spoke in a strange language, which was unheard by the girl that lay unconscious.

Speaking of the gil, it seemed that the sudden need to move her hand had caused her to wake up from her slumber as she began to stir.

Limping slightly, the man made his way over to the girl once more. He stood over her body as she stirred more violently. He backed away with caution. Her eyelids finally opened, revealing a pair of eyes that could rival the color of the darkest night. The man backed away further.

The girl was even more beautiful when she was awake. Sleepily, the girl sat up in a sitting position. The man also noticed that the bird was waking up as well. He turned his attention back on the girl as she used her slender hand to rub the corner of her eye in an attempt to get rid of the tiredness. However, it was futile.

The man moved closer to the girl.

* * *

Yuuri POV

Yuuri finally took notice of the man as he came closer to her. She turned her head towards him, first looking at his shoes before slowly lifting her head. This allowed her to see his face. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

The man just stared at her. She guessed that he could not understand her. He looked as if he was in thought for a minute before he took a confident step forward. He paused for a quick second before taking another one. Yuuri backed up a bit every time the man came closer to her. However, due to the tiredness that still lingered, she could not get away fast enough.

The man grabbed her head and lifted her roughly on up onto her feet, which caused her to drop the half-asleep Natsu that sat in her arms. The man squeezed her head together as tight as he could manage without breaking her skull.

Yuuri screamed in pain, which cause Natsu to wake up all the way. ' **Yuuri!** ' He called, feeling helpless.

Yuuri lifted her hands and grabbed the man's wrist before tightening her grip as much as she could manage. The grip cause the man so much pain that he had to throw her away from him like a rag doll. The girl landed on the ground gracefully as Natsu flew to her. The girl stood up on her feet quickly, reassuring Natsu that she was fine as she did so.

"You insolent girl." The man growled as he inspected his wrists.

"Says the man who all of a sudden started to squeeze my head like it was a stress ball!" The girl yelled at him. Yuuri glared at the man as he smirked.

"What is your name girl?" The man said, turning towards her as he stood up straight. It was as if he was saying that he was superior to everyone. It made the young queen want to knee him where it hurts and then laugh in his face. However, the girl only narrowed her eyes.

"It's more polite to give your own name before demanding for another." Her voice spoke with unspoken knowledge that just waited to be discovered. Natsu only nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what your name is." The man stated, marching up to her and grabbing her by the arm. "You're coming with me."

Yuuri resisted him and resisted him good. She kicked and screamed as she was pulled to his horse; it took him about twenty minutes before he finally managed to heaver her up on the saddle and made her stay there. However, he had to tie her up to make this possible. He also had to tie up Natsu and put him on Yuuri's lap to keep the small animal from biting him. Just as he himself got ready to mount the horse, the sound of hooves could be heard from down the road.

Three horses galloped into view, moving so fast that all you could see was a brown blur passing by and a lot of wind.

Their leader was a tall, evenly built man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was as good-looking as the man who was trying to abduct her and Natsu.

"Yuuri!" The man shouted as he pulled a sword from the sheath that hung on his side. The blonde man drew a sword as well, preparing for battle as the brown-haired man jumped off the horse in mid-run. Yuuri's rescuer - or what she hoped was her rescuer - attacked the blonde without hesitation.

Their blades clashed, sparks flying as metal met metal in a deadly dance that could kill one - or both - of them. It depended on which was the better swordsman; but then again, it would also depend on the spirit of the one holding onto the sword. Would he really kill his opponent, or would he spare his opponent?

"Adelbert von Grantz, why do you approach the national border?" The brunette man asked as the two swords clashed once again, the sounds of metal on metal echoing throughout the trees.

The blonde man - Adelbert - just chuckled. "How about you, Conrart Weller?" He asked. "As far as I know, your precious King is nowhere to be found." He said this in an amused tone.

This seemed to make the brunette - who Yuuri now knew as Conrart - extremely angry. "How did you know about his arrival?" Yuuri quickly deduced that they were talking about her.

"I have my sources."

' **Yuuri, are they talking about you? Didn't you say that you were from another world and that you were brought here to become queen of a kingdom? Shin Makoku, right?** ' Natsu asked. Yuuri simply nodded as she continued to watch the two men fight.

While the two men were fighting, the two soldiers who had arrived with Conrart made their way over to Yuuri and Natsu, who were still tied up.

"Do you need help, Miss?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Does it look like I need help?" She asked in response.

"Yes." The second one asked.

"Then I most likely need help, don't you agree?"

The two men didn't think more about it. The first man took Natsu from her lap, untying the bird in the process. Natsu immediately flew onto the man's shoulder. The second soldier lifted Yuuri off of the horse and sat her on the ground, before untying her. The girl stood up and rubbed her arms as Natsu flew over and landed on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Yuuri then turned her attention towards the two men who were still fighting. It seemed as if their sword fighting skills were equal. This would most likely end in a draw.

"It's a shame you have to waste your talents with people like them." Adelbert stated as he once again directed a deadly swing towards his opponent.

Conrart dodged the swing. "I live to serve, Adelbert." He said. "Unlike you, I am not as devoted to love." This seemed to anger Adelbert.

The two men continued their fight, and Yuuri began to grow bored of watching them go at it. Their skills were equal and they were nowhere near low stamina. Therefore, Yuuri knelt down and picked up the biggest rock she could find, ignoring the protests coming from the soldiers.

She then aimed the rock at Adalber before throwing it. It hit him right in the head, making him stumble and lose his balance. The three men who still had their balance stared at her, dumbfounded."What? It was getting boring." She said in defense.

Adalbert regained his balance a couple seconds later. Seeing that his prey was free and his opponent was gaining the upper hand, he did the only thing he could do at the moment: run. He ran to his horse - knocking down Yuuri in the process - before mounting his horse.

"We will meet again, Double-Black." Adalbert said before he disappeared down the road, only leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Yuuri got up off the ground and brushed the dirt of her body. She sighed in annoyance as she realized she would have a difficult time washing the dirt from her hair.

One of the soldiers had gone and picked up the nearby bag from the riverbank. He made his way over to the most beautiful girl his eyes had ever seen. "Excuse me miss." He said, causing the girl to turn towards him. "Is this your bag?"

The girl looked at the bag before a wide smile made it's way onto her face. "Yes, it is." Her voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard as well. He blushed slightly as he handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The man walked away from her as soon as Yuuri had the bag. Yuuri quickly looked through the bag as Conrart walked over to her. The girl shouted in victory as she pulled a hairbrush from her bag and brushed through her hair, successfully brushing out the sand that had gotten stuck.

"May I ask for your name Miss?"

Yuuri turned around, piercing him with a look he had never seen come from a girl before. "Why should I bother?" She asked. "You already know it."

"I don't." Conrart said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, you do." Yuuri said. "You shouted it when you attacked that Adelbert person."

Something snapped in Conrart's head. "Yuuri?"

"The one and only."

The three men stared at the young girl in shock. Yuuri figured it was because they were expecting a male, not a female. She sighed. "Long story; let's just go."

The black-haired girl didn't even look behind her as she walked over to the spare horse they had brought with them. She tied her bag to the horse and realized the men were still frozen in place. "Are we going to ride or not?" She asked.

Conrart quickly snapped out of his shock, which grew into confusion. Nonetheless, he started walking over to his horse. "Of course, Your Majesty." He was feeling very awkward about this situation.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for the horribly written Natsu introduction scene. It was a thing that I came up with on the spot to replace a concept from the original story. I won't explain the concept due to the fact that it's a really long explanation. If you want to know, ask dreamqueenhottie. Natsu will play a big role in this, not only for emotional support but battle support too. Dunno how I am going to fit it, but I will. Anyways, I may go back later and redo the Natsu introduction scene. But for now, I want to post this chapter.**

 **So far, for the prologue and first chapter, I have twenty-two follows and thirteen favorites. Thanks so much guys! Now to answer the three reviews I had.**

 **michelous: So glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and here is another one for you to enjoy!**

 **: I went back and fixed my spelling errors. Thanks for informing me; I did not realize how many I had until I went back and changed them. I will have flashbacks to the five years after she turned into a girl, so don't worry. And she won't be perfect either; she will have a lot of issues in the five year flashbacks (for example, relationships and friendships).**

 **Guest: So glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for following and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	4. Shin Makoku

**Chapter Three: Shin Makoku**

* * *

The ride was completely silent. Of course, one would expect it to be quiet when most members of the riding party just found out a couple hours ago that their future king was actually a female.

Conrart could not ignore his curiosity and looked back at the young black-haired female that rode behind him. She looked very calm and collected. Definitely not how a normal person would react if they were transported to another world. So why was she so calm?

"I know you wanna ask, so go ahead." Yuri spoke as she broke some bread from her loaf and fed it to Natsu.

She had suddenly spoke, so Conrart was startled. "How can you be so calm about this whole ordeal?" He asked.

Yuri looked up at him, her dark eyes into his hazel one's. She stared as if she was looking into his soul as she thought about an answer.

"I had five years to get used to being a female." She said. "Besides, my mother felt that I had a right to know that I was supposed to be a ruler of a country. So, I got myself prepared. But I have one question." She explained. Conrart slowed to ride next to her. "Why now? I'm not even of age yet. I'm only fifteen, so why are you in a rush to have me crowned now?"

"So you already know why you're here?" Conrart asked with surprise in his voice. Yuuri nodded. "So you're prepared?"

Yuuri looked to the ground and fell silent. Even the air felt thin now. Natal looked at her in worry.

"I just hope it was enough…"

* * *

They rode for another hour before they reached their destination: a small village near the castle.

Conrart had sent the other two soldiers ahead to the capital to inform them of Yuuri's arrival. Conrart and Yuuri would stay the night at the village and head to the capital the next morning. Yuuri agreed that it was a good plan due to the fact that she was getting rather sleepy.

Riding down the dirt path that served as a road, Yuuri couldn't help but notice that everyone was keeping their distance and staring at her. Every time she looked at a child, their mother would rush over and usher said child inside. She also noticed the men giving her dark looked that sent shivers down her spine.

She had tried to ignore the looks and actions, but they still bothered her. Natsu had looked worried and felt bad for her.

Conrart led Yuuri towards a bigger cottage that lay on a small hill at the end of the path. It was obviously meant for richer folk than those that lived in the actual village.

As they got closer to the cottage, the door swung open and another man ran out. This man was tall, well built and had long silver-purple hair that went down to his hips. His skin was pale and his facial features showed much wisdom. His lavender eyes pierced hers with a look of suspicion as he calmly walked over to them. Yuuri and Conrart stopped their horses.

"Conrart, who is this young lady?"

Conrart dismounted his horse as the man asked him a question. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Conrart asked as he walked over to Yuuri's horse. He held out a hand with a mischievous look in his eyes. Yuuri caught on and resisted the urge to giggle. "Would you like some help, My Lady?" He asked playfully.

"That would be most appreciated, good sir." Yuuri said as she gently placed her hand in Conrart's. Conrart gently helped her down.

"Yes, I agree she is quite a sight to see, but you were supposed to fetch His Highness." The man said as he gave Conrart an angry look. Yuuri and Conrart both resisted the urge to smile and laugh. "It's not like you to disobey orders."

"But I have followed my orders." Conrart said. He gestured towards Yuuri, who curtailed. "This is the new _queen_."

The man gave Yuuri a looked before turning to Conrart. "Don't be an imbecile!" He exclaimed. "The Great One clearly stated that the new ruler was a male and this person is clearly not." He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes to glare at Conrart. "Just because she is a rare beauty and is coincidentally a double-black, does not mean she is the new ruler." He raised his voice to a yell. "While we are here with this girl, the king could be out there in danger and afraid for his life! So go out there and search for him!" He had screamed so loud that Yuuri had to cover her ears.

"For your information," Yuuri said, deciding to speak up. "I _was_ a boy five years ago."

The bomb was dropped.

"WHAT?!"

Yuuri fell to the ground in a fit of laughter as the men screamed in disbelief. She wasn't able to stop as she rolled around in laughter.

The men only stared at the female with different reactions. Conrart looked worried while the other man just looked at her as if she was insane. She finally calmed down enough to where she was able to talk.

"That was the best reaction yet."

* * *

It took Yuuri some time to explain the chemical incident that happened a few years ago, due to the fact that the men and phoenix didn't even know what a chemical was. They thought it was a type of magic before Yuuri explained to them it was an item of science. However, she eventually got through the explanation and the two swordsmen and bird understood.

"I can't believe it…" The silver-haired man - who revealed himself as Lord Gunter von Christ - slumped in disbelief. Yuuri resisted the urge to use her favorite line in these types of conversations: awkward silence. "So the king that everyone has been waiting for… Is a girl?"

Yuuri nodded. "Do you want more proof?" She asked, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. "Cause I can-"

"No, no, no!" Gunter said frantically. "I do not need anymore convincing, Your Majesty." He sighed in relief as the young girl let go of her shirt. "I am just surprised that this can happen to a person."

Yuuri nodded in understanding. "I'm just as surprised… and I _lived_ through it." She leaned back in her chair that she was given. Natsu flew from the nearby fireplace to her shoulder. "But I don't mind being a girl."

Gunter looked over her clothing.

"Why are you wearing such revealing garments, Your Majesty?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust… Unless he was trying to hide a nose bleed. "They are really not appropriate for a young girl of your standing."

Yuuri looked down at her clothing, flexing out her leg and giving a smirk. "Why?" She asked. "Do they give you ideas?"

Gunter fainted.

"You're evil." Conrart said, smiling as if to tell Yuuri he found it funny anyways. Natsu chuckled.

"I know." She answered, flipping Gunter over with her foot. She giggled as she saw the blood running down his nose. "And I'm loving every moment of it."

* * *

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, resulting in a beautiful sunset. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of red, orange and yellow. This caused the mood of two figures that sat in an office to change.

The figures were complete opposites, like night and day.

The older of the two was about two feet taller than the younger. He was rather buff and his grayish-brown hair was tied in a low ponytail that stopped at his waist. His blue eyes held an annoyed expression.

The younger figure had a slender build, but you could still see his masculine features. His hair was a beautiful gold that stopped mid-neck and his skin was a porcelain color. His eyes were big and the emerald green were more beautiful than any jewel.

However, the scowl that he wore of his face kind of ruined the image.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Asked the blonde - who was obviously annoyed - as he tapped his finger against his folded arms.

"This matter is out of our hands, Wolfram." The older one said, scribbling on the paper in front of him before placing it on the stack to his right. "We cannot afford to rush things." He looked up at the blonde. "Have some faith in Conrart and Gunter."

The blonde - Wolfram - huffed. "Have faith in _that_ man? You have _got_ to be joking."

The older man gave Wolfram a glare, which the blonde decided to ignore. "We have no choice but to have faith in him." He stood up and walked over to the blonde. "The new king is bound to be confused about this whole ordeal and the only way is to send a neutral source to help him get here."

The blonde huffed once again. "Why do we need a ruler from another country anyways?" He asked, looking more annoyed every minute. "He knows nothing about our world and he will just bring this country to ruin." Now the blonde sounded angry.

"We need the one with the right soul to be the ruler, Wolfram."

"No!" Wolfram yelled. "What we need is a ruler!" He turned towards his brother. "Fourteen years with no monarch is starting to take it's toll on our kingdom." He marched over to the window angrily, placing his hand on the glass and looked out the window at the village below. "I don't want to see our kingdom crumble." The last sentence was low like a whisper, but the older man caught it.

"As long as I'm alive, I won't let it." He said, looking down at his younger brother and letting a soft look appear on his face.

The two fell silent, not saying anything to one another.

"It's here." Wolfram said, opening the window. A fly-bone landed on the windowsill, and Wolfram saw a piece of parchment in it's hand. Wolfram held out his hand, and the fly-bone dropped the parchment into it. Wolfram didn't bother closing the window as the fly-bone flew away; instead he opened up the letter and read it.

It didn't take long to read, and once he finished, the blonde looked up at the ravenette.

"Aneue…"

"I know." The older man said. "So he's finally arrived, eh?"

* * *

Leaning her elbow on the windowsill of the carriage, Yuuri looked over the scenery with a bored expression on her face. Natsu was with her in the carriage until he decided that he wanted to get some fresh air; that was twenty minutes ago.

"Why do I have to ride in this thing?" She asked the soldier that was riding next to her. "Why can't I ride a horse like you? Carriages are so boring." She complained, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That is out of the question, Your Highness." Gunter said from the other side of the carriage. "The people still do not know about your change in gender, and we have to keep it a secret until we know exactly how we are going to reveal it to the rest of the world."

Yuuri sighed and scooted over to the other side of the carriage that her supposed teacher was at. "Then tell me one thing." She said. "Isn't it better for them to see me immediately instead of letting them think that it's a man riding in the carriage and then telling them that the one ruling is a woman?"

The man stared at her with wide eyes. "I didn't think about that."

Yuuri sweat-dropped. "It's the most logical thing to do! How did you not think about it?"

From the other side of the carriage, Conrart gave a chuckle.

Yes, she was going to be a great queen indeed.

* * *

Yuuri had changed her way of travel. She still hadn't gotten her wish of riding a horse, but now she had been placed in a carriage without a roof. Two black stallions were pulling the carriage to show the status of the rider. The good thing about it is that she could get a better view of the world around her and she was loving every minute of her.

The green fields, the blue sky, the beautiful creatures that kept sneaking peeks of her from behind the trees.

Even though the road they were traveling on was rather bumpy, Yuuri was having the time of her life. With her bag laying on the floor of the carriage, she sat with her sketchbook and attempted to sketch the insane beauty around her. She would have succeeded if the scenery hadn't been too beautiful to capture on paper alone.

"Your Majesty." Conrart called, causing Yuuri to look up. "Your Kingdom."

Just how bloody beautiful can something be?!

The city was located in the middle of a valley, and they were currently on a nearby hill which gave Yuuri the perfect view of the town that she was going to rule over. The castle stood tall above the town, the roofs shining so brightly that it almost blinded her.

"Wow…" For once in her life, Yuuri was speechless.

"A beautiful sight, is it not?" Gunter asked. Yuuri could only nod.

Conrart chuckled. "We welcome you to Shin Makoku, the capital of the Demon Kingdom!" Conrart smiled. "We have been waiting for your arrival, Your Highness."

The smile never left Yuuri's face as the carriage continued to carry them down the mountain and closer to the city itself. Yuuri had to hurry up in her sketches in order to capture the view before they reached the bottom and the magnificence disappeared. Yes, she could go back later and get a permanent view of the city but the second time is never as good as the first.

"What's the name of the castle?" She found herself asking. She quickly whistled to let Natsu know to come back as Gunter answered her question.

"Blood Pledge Castle." The teacher said proudly.

Yuuri's breath caught in her thought as her fiery friend landed on her shoulder. "I don't have to do that, do I?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit. "A blood pledge, I mean."

The two men and bird looked over at her and noticed how she trembled when she said 'blood pledge'. This caused a question to pop into their heads: _is she afraid of blood?_

"No, Your Highness." Conrart answered.

"The castle has that name because the first king made a pledge that he would be dead before he let any harm befall the ground that the castle was built upon." Gunter explained, trying to make the new queen feel better by telling her the story behind the name. It seemed to work because the ravenette stopped trembling.

"If the meaning behind the name is so meaningful and pretty…" She said, shivering once again. "Why is the name so hideous and scary?" She asked. The two men looked at each other; they had never thought about that before.

"We do not know." Gunter said, making a mental note to research it later.

"Perhaps it is to ward of criminals and the like." Conrart suggested.

Before anything more could be said between the three, they arrived at the kingdom walls.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

"I've been preparing for this moment for five years. I sure hope I am."

They rode through the gates and were met by loud cheers; loud enough to lift a roof if they had one above them. They died down for a second when the citizens spotted Yuuri, but apparently did not care that the ruler in the carriage was a beautiful girl. Apparently they were happy as long as they got a ruler, and the gender didn't matter.

She couldn't resist the smile that crept onto her face as she watched how happy the citizens were. But there was one thing she didn't expect.

Two children - a boy and a girl - ran up to her, each one holding something white. Bending down so that she could see what the kids were holding, Yuuri felt something get squeezed on her head. She lifted her hand to feel what it was.

A flower crown of white lilies.

Yuuri smiled at the young girl. "Thank you." The girl giggled before running back to her parents. Yuuri smiled and turned to the boy.

"These are for you." The boy said shyly, holding out a white bouquet.

"They're beautiful." Yuuri said, taking them with a smile. "Thank you." She couldn't help but notice the small blush that formed on the boy's cheeks as he stopped walking beside the carriage and watched it as it carried on.

The flowers smelled wonderful.

Yuuri smiled as she put the flowers in her bag until they got to the castle; she would ask for water when they got there. "I'm going to like it here." She said as she fingered the flower crown on her head. "I'm really going to like it here."

Her smile disappeared when she suddenly had the feeling that someone unpleasant was watching her with ill-intent. She looked around and found him.

It was a man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He was standing next to a man with sort of bluish-black hair. Both of them were handsome, but there was something in the way that they were looking at her that left her with a feeling that neither of them were good news.

She scooted closer to Conrart. "Who's the blonde dude?"

Conrart looked in the man's direction and his face immediately went sour. That man had done something bad; she could tell that from Conrart's expression. She immediately disliked the man.

"That is Stoffel von Spitzweg." Conrart said. Yuuri took note of the way Conrart said the name; there was venom in it. "He used to be the previous Queen's regnant."

"He wasn't a very good one, was he?"

"Not even close." Gunter said from her other side, joining the conversation. "And ever since the previous Queen's reign ended, he has been attempting to worm his way back into power. But he hasn't succeeded because no one wants him in power."

"Don't worry, Your Highness." Conrart said. "We will do everything we can to keep that man as far away as possible." There was a hard look in his eyes. Yuuri was about to ask what he did to them, but before she could, the two horses pulling the carriages broke into a run, causing the carriage to shoot forward. The citizens screamed in terror as they watched the carriage race towards the castle.

"Your Majesty!" Conrart and Gunter yelled. Natsu, however, flew off Conrart's arm and chased after his master, hoping that his magical power would awaken so that he could help his master.

Meanwhile, Yuuri held onto the carriage for dear life. There was no way in hell she was going to fall off of this ungracefully; that would be going against the code her mother taught her.

" _A queen must always be careful, even when getting thrown off a speeding carriage."_

Now that Yuuri thought about it, how did her mother always know these things? Then again, her mother had always been weird. Yuuri shook her thoughts out of her head as the carriage passed through the castle gates, now speeding towards the main entrance. Yuuri closed her eyes and awaited the crash that would send her flying.

...but it never came.

Instead, it stopped with a jerk that made her fall to the carriage floor. Bright side: it wasn't concrete or brick.

"What the hell…?" Yuuri said as she struggled to her feet. She looked at the horses and was greeted with the sight of a dark-haired man petting the horses, seemingly calming them down. Upon seeing Yuuri, the man left the horses and went over to her, opening the doors of the carriage, which just so happened to be the door she was using for balance. She tumbled straight into his arms with a yelp.

"Are you alright, young lady."

The man helped Yuuri to her feet, but she was still a bit wobbly. Therefore, she held onto the man's upper arm. Her vision was a bit blurred which was the cause of wobble. "Yes, I believe I am fine. Just a little shaken up." She managed to say after a few seconds.

The man slowly let go of Yuuri after he made sure she was able to stand on her own. Seeing that his partner was pretty okay now, Natsu landed on her shoulder, asking if she was alrigjt, to which the girl replied with a nod. Noticing that she had black eyes that matched her black hair, he was left wondering. This couldn't be… Could it?

"Your Majesty!"

His fears were confirmed as Conrart and Gunter rode up to them. They jumped off their horses and made their way to the young girl. Conrart grabbed her arms. "Are you okay, Yuuri?"

"I'm fine." She responded. "It just shook me up a bit." Conrart let out a relieved sigh. The man looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. Why did the soldier care so much about this young girl? He made a mental note to ask later.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter yelled, pushing Conrart to the side. He slammed his hands down on her shoulder, making the girl's knees buckle; she managed to save herself and regain balance before falling again. "Are you really alright?" The girl simply nodded. "I shall have those horses put down immediately. To make her majesty go through such an ordeal!" As he continued to ramble, the young girl laughed nervously.

"Gunter!" The dark-haired man yelled, gaining the attention of said teacher. "You said Your Majesty?" The man needed to know for sure.

"Of course." Conrart was the one to answer. He quickly pulled the young girl away from the scholar. "This is the new _Queen_ , Yuuri Shibuya." He emphasized 'queen'.

"Queen?"

"Yes. Queen." Gunter said, finally joining the conversation. "The king had an unfortunate accident that turned him into a female, and therefore, a queen."

The man turned to the girl, studying her from top to bottom. He didn't like the way she was dressed, but there was something in the way she carried herself that told him that there was more to her, that there was more than he could just see. He just hoped the feeling was right.

"May I ask for your name?"

Yuuri's voice brought him away from his thoughts. "Gwendal von Voltaire, my lady."

Yuuri noticed the look in his eyes. She brought her hand up to her chin, going into deep thought. "Strong… Tall… Broad… Dark voice..." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, completely silent. She then opened them with a smiled. "I am assuming you're the Advisor?"

"How do you figure?" Gwendal asked, obviously shocked. Yuuri smiled.

"The knowledge hidden in your features, the eyes of a leader and the way you carry yourself shows that you are used to giving orders and the way you stopped those horses and made sure I could stand on my own before letting me go shows that you care, even though you look scary and stern." As she said this, the three men near her stood shocked, disbelief showing on their faces. Natsu just smiled, happy tjat his master and partner was Yuuri. She just met them; how did she know this? "Those are the reasons I can tell and make a good guess." She giggled. "I'm amazing at guessing."

The men smiled; this girl was going to be an amazing leader.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku, Your Majesty." Gwendal said, giving a small bow. It didn't matter if it was a man or woman; as long as she could separate the good and the bad, she could be a great leader.

"Good to finally be here."

"Where is he?"

The voice echoed throughout the courtyard as it boomed. This caused the girl and her companions to look towards the stairs that lead to the main entrance, where a figure stood tall and proud. "Where is the new king?" Yuuri's eyes went wide.

How the hell was this possible?

How the hell can the one man she had been dreaming about for the past month be standing in front of her?

"Oh my god..."

"Who's this lousy-dressed woman?" He asked as he walked over to Yuuri.

Yuuri lifted her hand to her chest as her heart began to pound harder than it ever had before. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did she begin to act like all the other girls in the world?

" **Are you okay, Yuuri?** " Natsu asked in concern. Yuuri nodded.

"Wolfram!" Gunter scholded. "Do not approach Her Majesty in that way!"

The boy jerked his head to the older man, his eyes shining thanks to the light. "What did you say?" He asked, a hint of anger evident in his voice. She could feel the anger coming from him.

Gwendal approached the blonde, pushing him away from the queen slightly. "It seems as if our information was a little outdated, Wolfram." He said carefully, not wanting to anger the blonde further. He looked at Yuuri from the corner of his eye; she was acting differently from a few moments before. What happened? "It appears that the king we were waiting for is actually a queen."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. " _This_ is our new ruler?" He asked, once again approaching the now-trembling woman. "But she's so… so…. So…. female."

That snapped Yuuri out of her trance. Straightening herself out, she glared back at the blonde. "And what exactly is bad about being a female?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice that her voice was louder than before.

Wolfram took a small step back. "You women care more about appearances and men; so much more that you don't under politics at all." He said, obviously believing every word he said. "If it wasn't for your bodies, you wouldn't get anywhere in life."

 _ **SLAP!**_

The sound echoed through the courtyard as the blonde tumbled to the ground. The scratch marks decorated his left cheek and his eyes were widened. Everyone stared at them in shock as Yuuri glared down at the boy that sat on the ground. Her fingernails dropped with blood.

"Don't you _ever_ say something like that in my presence again, do you understand?" She said, venom dripping from her words, making everyone back up in fear.

"How… _How dare you?!_ " Wolfram jumped up and got in Yuuri's face. "We just met and you go and… And… UGH!" The blonde was not happy; anyone could see.

Yuuri blinked before she slowly turned around, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. "I just did something stupid, didn't I?" She asked the man she turned to, who happened to be Gwendal, who simply nodded. "What did I do?" She asked, scared of the answer.

Gwendal sighed and gave her an apologetic look. "I understand that you have come from another world and have yet to learn our customs, so I shall explain. In Shin Makoku, a slap on the left cheek with your right palm is equivalent to a proposal between nobles. I apologize."

Yuuri blinked.

"A what is a what?!" She yelled. "That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my entire life!"

Wolfram stared at her, studying her from top to bottom before walking up to her. He grabbed her hand, making her turn towards him. He seemed to study her hand more than the rest of her body. Finally he gave a sigh and let her go. "It's a good thing you're beautiful." He finally said. "That way my reputation stays intact." He didn't say anything else; he just walked up the main steps into the castle with his back to his new fiancée who was fuming.

"What did you say?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I want to apologize; I haven't updated in a month or two. A lot has been happening in my life so I just got it finished a few days ago. Basically my school life got in the way, then I went on vacation for a week, and was finally able to write last week between school, sleep and YouTube editing. I meant to upload this Sunday, but last minute circumstances popped up. Anyways, rom now on I hope to have a chapter out every other Sunday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Next Update: April 15th**_


	5. Disastrous Dinner Party

**Chapter Four: Disastrous Dinner Party**

* * *

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as she let herself sink into the steaming water of the royal bath. Her clothes were thrown on the floor carelessly a few feet away from her. She had been too eager to get into the bath to think about anything else.

Leaning back on the edge of the tub, she lifted her leg into the air. Don't ask her why she did it; she guessed it was a female habit that came from the change.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She groaned.

Had she offended the gods of karma at one point in her life or something? All of the things that had happened could not be explained any other way. You turn into a girl, get pulled into a fountain, almost get kidnapped by a football jock and when you think the karma is gone, you get yourself engaged to this random pretty-boy the second you meet him. What the hell, universe?!

Yuuri pulled her leg down with another sigh. She allowed herself to sink into the comfortable water, her eyes closing as she cleansed her mind of the depressing thoughts from the past. She needed to do so in order to deal with the bad things that were bound to come.

Yuuri resurfaced with a deep breath as she brushed her hair back, keeping it away from her face.

"Why hello there."

Yuuri turned her head to the right and was faced with a beautiful woman. The thing about this beauty was that she looked a lot like Yuuri's new fiancée. The woman had long curls of golden hair that went down to her knees and her emerald green eyes studied the young queen as the beauty studied her. A smiled crept onto her face as she did.

"Are you the one that everyone is talking about?" The blonde asked as she slipped into the bath with Yuuri.

"I don't know what they're talking about." Yuuri said, feeling slightly awkward at the moment since the woman was twice as beautiful as her. Yuuri felt as if she didn't deserve to be in the same room as the beauty.

The woman smiled as she starting stroking through Yuuri's hair. "They all speak about how the king they had been waiting for is actually a beautiful young woman." She said, putting a finger under Yuuri's chin and tipping it up to get a better look. "And I see that the statement about you being beautiful is true." Yuuri blushed. "Your black eyes and hair are beautiful and unique."

Yuuri looked away from the woman. "They aren't unique where I come from." Yuuri said nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it.

"I also heard that you got yourself engaged to my youngest son."

Yuuri's attention was now on the woman. "Your son?" She asked, wanting to clarify it.

The woman smiled kindly at the younger one. "Could you not tell?" She asked, running her hands through her golden hair as if to help her realize. "I mean, we do have the same eyes and hair."

"You don't look like you've given birth to a boy."

"I've actually given birth to three boys."

"No way…" Yuuri said in shock. Yuuri tried to think of who else it could be, but came up with nothing. "Who are the other two?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, they are two wonderful men." The blonde said in a dreamy voice. "Their names are Gwendal and Conrart."

"No way!" Yuuri yelled in shock. "They don't look like brothers!"

"That's to be expected." The woman answered. "They are from different fathers."

"Huh?"

"Here, use this." The woman said, handing the young girl a pink bottle with a weird crystal-shaped lid. Yuuri took it, not liking the way it smelled. However, she had to be polite.

"What is it?"

"Shampoo." The woman said. Yuuri missed the smirk that played on the blonde's lips for a quick second. If she had, however, she wouldn't have opened the bottle and poured the contents into her hand. "My name is Cecilia von Spitzweg, but please call me Lady Celi."

"Yuuri." Yuuri answered as she carefully worked the shampoo into her hand. She still felt like something was off about it though.

"You know…" Lady Celi began. "In about two hours, your arrival dinner that I arranged will be starting. I was wondering if I could help you dress for it." Lady Celi giggled.

"Dress up?" Yuuri asked nervously. Those were two words she did not like.

"Yes." Celi said cheerfully, more excited than she was a second ago. "You cannot go to a party looking like any other woman, can you?" She said, now braiding Yuuri's hair. "It's every woman's duty to look her best at all times." Yuuri sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever."

Celi squealed in delight. "When I'm done with you, my little Wolfram won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"What did you just say?!"

* * *

Gwendal looked up from where he was writing as he heard something. "Did anyone hear that?" He asked, hoping he wasn't going crazy. He looked over at his blonde brother who was putting ointment on his cheek with an annoyed expression.

"I didn't hear a damn thing." Wolfram responded, irritation in his voice. Gwendal shrugged and went back to his work. I must have imagined it.

* * *

Now Yuuri was positive she made someone angry.

She sat in front of a makeup table dressed in a knee-long, black one-piece dress without sleeves. She had black high-heeled sandals on her feet and black neck-gloves on her hands. She would have liked the look if the blonde next to her wasn't currently putting her hair in a half-down, half-up fashion decorated with pearls here and there. It looked pretty, but it didn't look like her.

"Don't pout, dear." Celi said, seeing Yuuri's frown. "A woman never pouts, it gives wrinkles." Yuuri really doubted that but she couldn't afford to disobey the woman since she didn't know what the blonde was actually capable of doing.

She fingered the bottom of her dress nervously. What would the others say when she arrived in this outfit? She didn't even look the same, which was insane. This blonde woman was insane.

"The hair is done. Now to start the makeup." The blonde announced as she turned Yuuri around so that the ravenette couldn't see.

"Do I have to?" The young otherworlder whined.

"You can't put your hair like this and not put makeup on!" She explained, setting up her materials for the job. "It makes your face look lifeless and your hair look uninteresting. Now stay still and even think about moving your hands."

The woman was so scary that Yuuri didn't dare to blink as Celi attacked her with the makeup she had. She sat there for about thirty minutes before the blonde woman decided she was done.

"You can turn around now." She said as she started to put the makeup away, finishing off with a bit of perfume. Reluctantly, Yuuri turned around, scared of what she was going to see.

She didn't even look like herself anymore! Her eyelids were painted a light blue that blended in with her skin. Her eyelids looked longer and fuller than ever. Her cheeks were rosier and her lips had more cover than before. It was strange to look in the mirror and not recognize your own reflection; it was definitally something she didn't want to experience again.

"Now to finish your look." Lady Celi said. "Put this on."

Standing up and turning around, Yuuri found Celi holding a long-vest that ended mid-thigh. It looked like it was made from sapphire-blue silk with silver edges and a lace that would be used to tie it together over the stomach.

"Now that I can live with." Yuuri said as she walked over to the older woman. She slipped the vest on - noticing it was lighter than it looked - and it didn't restrict her movements at all. She liked this piece of clothing.

Celi was in the middle of lacing the vest when there was a knock on the door, causing both women to look at it. They looked at the clock and realized that the dinner would start in less than ten minutes.

"Oh dear!" She said. "Time flies when you're having fun!" She quickly finished the lacing and turned the young queen to the door. "You go on ahead, okay? I will be there shortly."

Yuuri nodded before making her way to the door, finding that the constant knocking was really annoying. No, wait, that was an understatement. With her hearing, it was unbearable.

"What?!" She almost yelled when she opened the door roughly. It was the one person she was not wanting to see. What was his name again? Wolfram von Bielefelt? She wasn't so sure since she only heard his name in her dreams.

"Oh." She said in irritation. "It's you." She crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyed fashion. "What do you want?" The blonde didn't answer; he just stared at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked, looking over her body again. But this time, it was with another type of look. What was it?

"Your mother got to me."

"My mother?" Wolfram asked, moving to the side so that Yuuri could exit her temporary room. She had been assigned a temporary room while they got her permanent one set up. "Since when did you know who my mother was?"

"Since we met in the bathhouse."

"That is…" Wolfram paused. "...very believable."

That made Yuuri look at him, not noticing a lock of her hair flew past his face as she turned her head. If she did, she would also have noticed how her fiancée's eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal. "How so?" She asked.

The blonde didn't answer immediately; it was as if he had been placed in some sort of trance before he managed to snap out of it. "My mother has a tendency to… get a little crazy when dressing up for a party."

"You're telling me." Yuuri said as she twirled a lock of hair that fell to her shoulder. "Not even my mother is this crazy when she dresses up and looks pretty." Yuuri froze as a thought popped into her head. We're actually having a civilized conversation.

Yuuri did not, however, notice as the blonde beside her glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. Maybe this engagement wasn't so bad.

* * *

The dining room was a real sight to see.

The sun had already set outside of the humongous windows, and chandeliers were lit, sending a brilliant light dancing around the room in a beautiful way. The table they were going to be eating at was a simple round one, but it looked so out of place in this huge room. But who was Yuuri to judge since she didn't know the customs of this world and really didn't want to do anything stupid… again. Lack of knowledge already gave her a fiancée; it could just as well give her a child or worse, a husband.

Not really wanting to just stand there in the middle of the room, Yuuri walked over to the huge windows and looked down at her future kingdom.

The city looked so different when the sun was set. Most of the houses had small squares of light and she could hear music. The center of town was lit up like crazy, and tons of shadows could be seen. Were those townspeople dancing in the center of town? In that case… Why?

"They are celebrating the arrival of the new ruler."

Conrart managed to sneak up on the young girl, making her swirl and look up at him. He was now wearing a white uniform that looked much more formal than the one from earlier. His hair looked like it was washed and combed as well. Natsu sat on his shoulder and looked like he was given a bath and now had a small bowtie around his neck. As soon as he saw Yuuri, Natsu flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"They gave me a bath, so I gave them pain." Natsu said. Yuuri giggled and pat Natsu's head.

"You look beautiful, Your Majesty." Conrart said with a smile.

"Thank you." Yuuri answered, and smiled as well.

Neither noticed the blonde glaring daggers at them as Conrart spoke again. "We should get to our seats before the others arrive."

Turns out that Conrart was going to sit to the right of Wolfram while Yuuri sat on Wolfram's left. Something about seating being oldest to youngest. Yuuri wasn't exactly paying attention.

Gwendal entered the room, looking all high and mighty once again. The only difference is that when he saw Yuuri, he bowed in respect with a faint smile. Smiling back at him, Yuuri nodded in response and nodded her head at the older man. Again she missed the blonde glaring daggers at one of his brothers. Natsu chuckled at Wolfram's actions, predicting that Yuuri would have a difficult time with her new fiancée.

When Gunter arrived, all hell broke loose. He took one look at Yuuri and blushed. When he took a second one, he started acting like a giggling school-girl. The final time he looked at her, he fainted from blood loss of a severe nose-bleed. Yuuri just shook her head while Wolfram's face lit up in rage. Everyone but Yuuri saw it. Since when was he this possessive?

The worst part of it was that Celi just so happened to show up at the right time to see her youngest son in a jealous rage. "Oh my." She giggled. "Wolfie, when did you become this possessive?" She asked. She couldn't help but feel accomplished for what she did. Wolfram immediately calmed down. "Oh Yuuri, sweetheart. It seems as if my son has formed some sort of feelings for you." She giggled, hugging the young girl as she said it.

"I think it's a feeling of pride, Celi." Yuuri said, pushing the blonde woman away from her.

"Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Yuuri had never thought that something so different could taste so good. She had expected that royal chefs would cook delicious meals like this, but she wouldn't have guessed it was this good.

"Your Majesty." Gwendal spoke, getting Yuuri's attention. She had been stuck in food heaven and just realized that everyone but Wolfram was looking at her. "Conrart has informed me that you were already aware that you were to be crowned Maou." Yuuri nodded, a fork in her mouth. "Could you please tell us how you knew?"

Yuuri removed the fork and stabbed a piece of chicken and cutting it. "My mom told me when I was ten." She said, removing the piece of chicken from the fork and giving it to Natsu. "I've been preparing for the position ever since."

"So you are prepared then. That's good."

Yuuri sighed. "I just hope I'm prepared enough."

"You're going to do fine." Celi assured her, putting a hand on the girl's arm. "You can't do any worse than me."

Celi had told Yuuri while they were getting ready that she was the previous queen. This knowledge had shocked Yuuri and she wanted to know more about Celi's reign. However, the blonde's eyes had darkened, and Yuuri concluded that it was a bad subject that the woman didn't want to talk about.

"I can't believe this."

All eyes turned to Wolfram and Gwendal decided to speak. "What did you say Wolfram?"

"I cannot believe that all of you can just accept that this woman is supposed to be our new ruler." Wolfram stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Her actions from earlier is more than enough proof that she has no idea how this world works! We don't need someone like her, do we?!"

"Wolfram." Gwendal said in a stern voice. "It doesn't matter if she is from another world or not, as long as she is prepared to take on the duty of this country's monarch."

"She's not even our country's kind, Brother! She's a human!"

"That is not something that you should say about your fiancée, Wolfie." Celi said, annoyance appearing in her voice.

"And if race really matters that much to you, Wolfram, then I would be happy to inform you that Her Majesty's father is a direct subordinate to the Maou of the Earth." Conrart said, earning a nod from Yuuri.

"Oh really." Wolfram said, casting a glance towards the girl they were arguing about. He had to look away to continue though; she was distracting him. "Even so, her mother is still a human. I bet she's just a cheap hussy that used to live on the street and sell her body to stay alive."

The air went cold and tense.

"You wanna meet Forky?" Wolfram turned to his left to see Yuuri standing right next to him, holding a fork in her hand as if to show him. Her voice sounded as if she was de-aged to age five. She even looked like she was five; she had her thumbnail in her mouth, making her look even more innocent.

"No." He answered. Why was she acting like this?

"Too bad, cause Forky wants to meet you."

Yuuri took the fork and jammed it into the table. No, not just the table; she jammed it into the back of Wolfram's hand that just happened to be there at the wrong time.

Everyone swore that the screams could be heard from the border villages and beyond.

While everyone sat there in shock, Yuuri went back to eating as if nothing happened. Wolfram was clutching his injured hand in his right, the fork still stick in his hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Wolfram yelled at the girl. How could she act innocent after stabbing his hand?!

Yuuri gave him a glare more evil than any glare the group has seen. The all flinched in fear. "How would you react if I started insulting your mother? No offense, Celi. You're amazing."

"None taken." Celi answered with a giggle.

Wolfram was beyond pissed as her ripped out the fork and flung it toward Yuuri. Conrart and Gwendal jumped up from their seats, only to sit back down in shock; the future queen used her own knife to deflect the one that raced towards her without looking up from her dinner. Where the hell did she learn that?

Wolfram was furious. In his rage, he slammed his bleeding hand onto the table and flipped it over onto Yuuri. Celi let out a terrified scream but stopped when she saw the girl perfectly safe and uninjured a ways away from the table. A knife spun on the marble floor and stopped at Yuuri's feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuuri asked as she bent down to pick up the knife.

"Your Majesty, don't pick it up!" Oh great, Gunter was awake.

"What?" Yuuri asked as she twirled the knife in her hand. She stopped when she saw the men sigh. "What did I do now?" She asked.

"You picked it up."

Yuuri turned to find Wolfram smirking. "Oh now I know I did something wrong." Yuuri said as she dropped the knife as if it burned her fingers.

"The time is noon tomorrow! Be there or I will make your life a living hell." Wolfram said before walking out with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell did I do?!" Yuuri yelled.

"Picking up a knife that someone else has dropped means that you just accepted a duel." Gwendal answered calmly. Yuuri blinked and then sighed.

"This world is getting weirder and weirder."

* * *

After Conrart and Gunter escorted Yuuri out of the dining room to her own room for bed, Gwendal went to his mother. "You had something to do with this fiasco, didn't you Mother?"

"Whatever do you mean, Gwen?" Celi said, the most innocent look she could muster on her face. However, it wouldn't work on her oldest son, and she knew that. "Alright. I made Her Majesty use some of my scented shampoo when she was in the bath. One sniff of that scent is enough to bring out even the smallest desire and make it into a fiery passion."

Gwendal sighed, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Did it ever occur to you that this is Wolfram we are talking about?"

Celi giggled. "But he's so adorable when he's angry, don't you think?"

* * *

 **So sorry this was late, you guys! I had a last-minute sleepover with my friends on Friday, then I was out all day Saturday and I really didn't feel like updating yesterday. So you're getting it today! The next chapter is almost halfway done, but I won't update it until the next update day I set. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Update: April 29th**


End file.
